C'est tellement difficile de trouver un gentil garçon
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Si tu savais ce que tu ne sais pas, l'étendue faramineuses des choses à côté desquelles tu passes sans prêter attention. Si tu savais... (Petit OS HP dans lequel se voit recyclé un de mes ships préférés (si ce n'est mon ultimate ship) finalement c'est assez vaguement crossover mais je crois ne pas avoir fait d'OOC)


_Y a-t-il un médecin par ici ? Un médecin vite ! Cet homme s'est effondré !_

Albert émergea du demi-sommeil dans lequel il s'était difficilement plongé. La sonnerie de son bipeur venait bien de retentir. Une urgence de plus. Les nuits de garde ne laissaient pas de repos aux internes. Et ça rapportait à peine plus. C'était censé leur offrir une "expérience". Quelle arnaque. Il aurait ensuite sa matinée pour récupérer mais dès quatorze heures, reprise jusqu'à vingt et une heures au moins. Il ne se faisait définitivement pas à ce rythme.  
Lorsqu'il put enfin se changer pour rentrer chez lui, l'aube se levait à peine. Il marchait dans le brouillard, les yeux troubles. Comme il était fatigué. C'était normal, ça faisait peu de temps qu'il était diplômé et avait commencé à travailler comme interne au Charing Cross Hospital, mais même comparé à ses collègues, il était vraiment épuisé et hébété en permanence. Se concentrer lui était si difficile. Et puis, il y avait ces cauchemars.  
 _  
"Un médecin ?"_

 _Des flammes en grandes gerbes fleuries et des flots spectaculaires de sang. On se serait cru dans un film._

Il fit quelques pas dans la rue et se dirigea vers le métro le plus proche pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'aimait pas trop traîner à proximité de l'hôpital la nuit, on croisait beaucoup de types bizarres par ici. Bien sûr, quand ses camarades et lui sortaient pour boire, ça ajoutait au pittoresque, mais seul, c'était plus inquiétant. Ces silhouettes sombres à hauts chapeaux qui se faufilaient tous dieu sait où et se fondaient dans les ténèbres. Les carabins les appelaient le "Ku Klux Klan de Charing Cross". On chuchotait qu'ils étaient en contact avec les organisations néo nazies d'extrême droite mais ça, ça faisait certainement partie du folklore. En vérité, ils avaient l'air plutôt inoffensifs bien qu'un peu frappés pour ce qu'Albert en avait vu. Peut-être venaient-ils de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital ?

"Eh ! Attends !"

Albert sursauta plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et fit face à un jeune homme qui aurait pu passer pour un être humain convenable s'il n'avait pas arboré un costume turquoise dont les motifs semblaient doués d'une vie propre. Au moins, il ne portait pas de chapeau. Il avait les cheveux blonds mi-long et un visage...

 _Il constata honteusement -ce n'était certainement pas le moment- qu'il était extrêmement beau._

"Tu as oublié... heum... ça ?"

C'était un trousseau de clés. Albert tâta sa poche, il les sentait encore sous ses doigts une seconde auparavant. C'était vraiment étrange. Il s'avança vers l'étrange créature pour récupérer son précieux sésame vers un repos mérité. Avec un habit pareil, il devait sortir d'un de ces enterrement de vie de garçon qui dérapent.

"Merci, dit Albert en tendant la main vers ses clés mais l'autre ne faisait pas mine de les lâcher et gardait un doigt replié sur l'anneau du porte-clé.  
\- Tu habites par ici ?"

Le jeune homme souriait avec chaleur. Plus de ses yeux noisette que de sa bouche d'ailleurs. Albert eut l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui et il était trop fatigué pour ne pas prendre aussitôt la mouche :

"Je travaille ici et je voudrai bien rentrer !"

Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit, puis il libéra sa prise en dépliant son doigt avec grandiloquence, accompagnant ce geste d'un mouvement de tête affecté. Ces cheveux pâles furent frappés à cet instant par la lumière du lampadaire.

 _Dans un mouvement spasmodique, il se dressa comme un ressort, le poitrail entraînant les épaules puis sa tête auréolée de blond. Son buste s'ouvrit littéralement en un jet vermeil._

"Nous nous reverrons. Autrement, ce serait trop bête, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu."

Albert dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve cette nuit-là. Pour son plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs. Les cauchemars qu'il faisait sans cesse l'épuisaient. C'était dû à l'hôpital. Même chez lui, ça sentait comme là-bas. Ses vêtements étaient imprégné de l'odeur de son travail.  
Le lendemain, le type l'attendait à la sortie. Il avait cette fois-ci des vêtements plus ordinaires mais assez peu de saison. Il pleuvait à torrents et il ne portait qu'un pull et un jean. Malgré l'eau qui leur tombait dessus, ses vêtements ne semblaient pas mouillés.

"Ça ne te dirait pas un restaurant ? Le chaudron baveur est plutôt sympa...  
\- Je n'entrerai jamais dans un établissement dont le titre fait explicitement référence à des sécrétions, rétorqua Albert."

La fois suivante, il ne résista pas aux bagels de son "stalker du Ku Klux Klan" comme l'appelaient ses camarades qui avaient surpris son manège. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas désagréable à l'œil comme l'avait fait remarquer l'interne en chirurgie Priya avec qui il avait déjeuné. Et puis, ce jour-là, il avait un costume de courtier en assurance et un parapluie même s'il n'eut pas à l'ouvrir.  
Ils mangèrent lesdits bagels entre l'hôpital et une station de métro deux rues plus loin. Le stalker lui dit qu'il s'appelait Franz et travaillait à l'archivage dans une bibliothèque. Quand Albert lui demande laquelle, il lui répondit qu'il lui montrerait un jour.  
Cette nuit non plus, il ne cauchemarda pas.

Pendant deux semaines, Franz vit Albert au moins une fois par jour. A midi ou le soir, ça variait. Il en vint même à saluer les amis d'Albert qui les considéraient déjà comme un genre de couple officiel au grand dam de ce dernier.

"Si tu ne veux pas de lui, refuse les Bagels, lui asséna Priya.  
\- Mais j'ai développé un genre d'addiction pour eux et il refuse de me dire où il les achète. Il a prétendu que le secret, c'était la pâte de crapauds."

Priya éclata de rire. Albert ne refusa jamais les bagels bien que Franz ne consentit jamais non plus à lui confier leur provenance. Peut-être qu'il les droguait. Albert avait des contacts au labo, il pourrait les faire analyser. Mais pas celui-là qu'il était en train de manger, le prochain. Il avait trop faim pour se passer de celui-là.

Franz parlait peu de lui, c'était surtout Albert qui se confiait. Il ne se faisait pas au rythme de travail, aux souffrances des patients, à certains collègues, souvent plus âgés, aux yeux desquels il était un peu trop précieux, immature, ce que tu veux...  
Franz savait trouver les mots pour réconforter Albert mais il ne parlait jamais de lui-même. Il ne s'impliquait pas. Un jour, cependant, il lâcha comme malgré lui :

"C'est la même chose de mon côté..."  
 _  
Le pouls était inexistant. Il posa son oreille sur sa poitrine. Elle était brûlante sous son étrange vêtement turquoise. Brûlante et palpitante. Il ne se laissa pas distraire et se mit en position pour le massage cardiaque. Il appuya une fois._

Un jour, soudain, Franz arrêta de venir. Albert en ressentit une étrange tristesse et pourtant, il ne savait techniquement rien de lui. Il travaillait dans une bibliothèque dieu sait où, il aimait les couleurs vives mais froides, il s'appelait Franz et il le gavait de bagels drogués.  
Il s'était vraiment emballé pour rien et ses amis aussi. Priya lui demanda s'ils avaient rompu, Albert n'osa pas lui répondre qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble.  
Un mois s'écoula. Les cauchemars reprirent.  
Albert perdit son premier patient.  
C'était prévu, c'était normal. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, son patient, s'éteindre, arrêter le traitement. Ce n'était pas une erreur à imputer à Albert ni même un hasard.  
Mais ce sentiment d'impuissance, de frustration et de colère, Albert l'avait déjà ressenti plus intensément encore.  
Quand ? Pourquoi ? Il ne se rappelait plus mais les cauchemars s'intensifièrent.

 _"Y a-t-il un médecin par ici ? Un médecin vite ! Cet homme s'est effondré !"_

 _Albert avait hésité à répondre. Il n'était pas encore médecin techniquement. Peut-être se trouvait-il non loin mieux placé que lui._

 _"Un médecin ?"_

 _Personne. Albert s'avança au centre de l'attroupement, les jambes flageolantes. Le jeune homme s'était effondré de tout son long sur le ventre. Il l'examina comme il put, le mettant maladroitement en position latérale sécuritaire. Il semblait étrangement calme, comme endormi. Il ne s'était rien cogné dans la chute.  
Albert constata honteusement -ce n'était certainement pas le moment- qu'il était extrêmement beau.  
Le pouls était inexistant. Il posa son oreille sur sa poitrine. Elle était brûlante sous son étrange vêtement turquoise. Brûlante et palpitante. Il ne se laissa pas distraire et se mit en position pour le massage cardiaque. Il appuya une fois.  
Des flammes en grandes gerbes fleuries et des flots spectaculaires de sang. On se serait cru dans un film.  
Dans un mouvement spasmodique, le jeune homme se dressa comme un ressort, le poitrail entraînant les épaules puis sa tête auréolée de blond. Son buste s'ouvrit littéralement en un jet vermeil. Un gigantesque serpent en noir s'en éleva. Albert avait perdu son premier patient._

Il se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, le cœur battant. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Son inconscient avait tout mélangé sans discernement. Ce garçon dont il avait cru tomber amoureux, la mort du patient, ses cauchemars habituels. Il passa sa main sur ses joues et constata qu'il avait pleuré. C'était pathétique.

En rentrant d'une autre nuit de garde à l'aube, Albert repéra un mouvement furtif dans l'angle d'une ruelle. Il se précipita mais quand il parvint à l'emplacement d'où il se savait observé, il n'y avait plus personne. Ce manège dura plusieurs nuits mais Franz (ce devait être lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement, le cerveau enfiévré et épuisé d'Albert ne pouvait imaginer autre chose) se dérobait constamment.  
Un soir, en rentrant d'une soirée arrosée avec Priya et les autres, il osa l'invectiver :

"Espèce de lâche ! Sors de là si t'es un homme ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que je vis ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est... ce que j'ai comme responsabilités ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec un stalker malsain dans ton genre ! Si tu voulais plus de ma part tu n'avais qu'à le dire ! Je t'aimais bien ! Mais là, tu me fais juste peur alors sors de ta cachette ! C'est de la tortu..."

Il s'interrompit. Franz venait d'émerger dans la lumière et... seigneur ! Il portait une robe... une robe bon sang ! "Quelle tante !" aurait-dit le chef de service de la chirurgie qui passait son temps à mater les fesses de Priya.

"Sois plus discret je t'en prie. Je nous attire déjà certainement du tort en venant ici. Ton hôpital est vraiment trop près de mon monde."

Albert haussa les sourcils.

"Ton monde ? beugla-t-il avec hargne, comment ça ton m..."

Franz lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et le maintint fermement contre lui. Soudain, Albert se sentit comme arraché à lui même. Une onde glacée parcourut son corps. C'était... oui... c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti quand son patient était mort sauf que c'était là purement corporel purement douloureux.  
Lorsque ça cessa, il se plia en deux, s'appuyant sur ce qui passait à sa portée (à savoir Franz) et vomit ses tripes sur ses chaussures.

"Désolé ! s'écria-t-il en rougissant."

Franz fit un geste nonchalant de la main avec un petit mouvement de tête qui fit voler ses fabuleux cheveux dorés. Il tira ensuite une baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur le vomi et le fit disparaître sans un mot.  
Albert avait vraiment trop bu.

"C'est pas vrai...  
\- Si, hélas, et au point où en est, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'assoies car ça va prendre un bout de temps."

Franz alluma la lumière en claquant des mains (sans doute une technologie ultra moderne, il aurait dû s'en douter vu ses fringues, ce type était verni, le genre "riche excentrique"). Albert prit alors le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un appartement plutôt malpropre en fait, empoussiéré, plein de toiles d'araignées. Les livres et la vaisselle sale s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond.

"Où suis-je ?  
\- Chez moi, répondit Franz en passant un doigt sur la couverture de cuirs d'un livre et en regardant avec tendresse la poussière qui s'y était collée."

Peut-être n'était-il pas si verni que ça. Il attira une chaise à lui d'un geste de sa baguette avant de se laisser tomber lui-même sur un tabouret qui sembla surgir de dessous la table.

"Et où habites-tu que je sache où prendre le métro pour rentrer ?  
\- Si tu ne me pardonnes pas, je te ramènerai chez toi en transplanant..."

Transplanant... était-ce ça qu'il venait de subir ? Cette espèce de téléportation ? Albert eut un hoquet qui s'acheva en rot. Le vomi n'était pas si loin. Franz haussa les sourcils mais sourit avec amusement et fit venir à lui une bassine argentée dans laquelle baignaient d'étranges tritons. Il la posa sur les genoux d'Albert.

"N'hésite pas à y aller si tu as envie. Techniquement, c'est comme ça qu'on doit nourrir ses tritons des marais si on veut qu'ils s'attachent. En leur vomissant dessus. Mais je ne suis pas assez passionné pour m'y adonner réellement. Ce serait l'occasion."

Il était fou... Non... c'était Albert qui était fou. L'épuisement tout ça. Et cette baguette magique...

"Est-ce que je perds la tête ? demanda Albert, les yeux fixé sur les affreux bestiaux qui remuaient dans la bassine.  
\- On peut dire que c'est moi qui la perds pour toi, dit Franz avec un rire qu'il interrompit rapidement, excuse moi. Je vais t'expliquer."

Il reprit la bassine dans ses mains cette fois, la posa doucement par terre et vint s'agenouiller à côté d'Albert, appuyant ses bras sur ses cuisses et cherchant à capter son regard.

"Il y a trois mois, j'ai inhalé par erreur des cendres de Serpencendre en entretenant le feu de la bibliothèque. Alors que je marchais en territoire moldu, je me suis effondré et le Serpencendre reconstitué dans mes entrailles est... sorti. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Tu étais là et... évidemment, tu as été victime du sortilège _Oubliette_. C'est vraiment une détestable manie de sorcier ça. Dès que notre magie devient trop visible et souvent, nous somme les seuls responsables, on efface votre mémoire.  
\- Ah... bon ?  
\- Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est la procédure. Les Moldus doivent continuer d'ignorer le Secret Magique car sans pouvoir magique, ils ne pourraient survivre aux dangers magiques... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je t'ai vu, puis recherché activement dès que j'ai été rétabli et par chance, ton hôpital est à deux pas d'une entrée vers mon monde."

 _Un gigantesque serpent en noir s'en éleva. Albert avait perdu son premier patient.  
Ou pas... à travers les flots spectaculaires de sang, à travers le bruit, les cris, il capta soudain un regard noisette fixé sur lui._

"Alors... c'était vrai, articula Albert, mais toi... comment as-tu pu... survivre... je me demandais si c'était un ténia mais les ténia ne sortent pas comme ça et..."

Un ténia... ils parlaient de ténia maintenant.

"Si j'avais été traité par des Moldus... sans vouloir offenser ton métier, je serai mort, mais j'ai été traité à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier.  
\- Parce que tu es...  
\- Un sorcier, oui, dit Franz avec un geste impatient de la main, vous les Moldus, vous ne voyez vraiment que ce que vous voulez voir. Si tu savais ce que tu ne sais pas, l'étendue faramineuses des choses à côté desquelles tu passes sans prêter attention. Si tu savais...  
\- Je pourrais te redire la même chose, rétorqua Albert, tu n'as aucune idée des convenances. Aux yeux d'un... comment tu dis ? _Moldu_ ? C'est ça ? Tu as l'air d'un dangereux fou. Et tu me balances comme ça que ma mémoire a été effacée...  
\- Mais je t'ai aidé à la retrouver... et j'ai tâché d'apaiser tes cauchemars en ensorcelant tes clés et les bagels...  
\- Tu as passé ton temps à me manipuler.  
\- Mais puisque je te le dis maintenant ? Au départ, je voulais seulement t'aider et réparer mon erreur car je culpabilisais qu'un magicom... médecin comme toi ait des angoisses et des séquelles alors qu'il avait juste voulu m'aider... mais je me suis attaché et tu t'es attaché et j'ai voulu m'éloigner pour limiter la casse mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis revenu t'observer et tu avais l'air d'aller si mal."

Parce que Franz lui avait manqué... ou du moins ses bagels. Albert soupira. C'était beaucoup d'un coup.

"J'étais censé oublier tout ça... et pourtant, j'avais ces cauchemars, murmura-t-il.  
\- Les sortilèges _Oubliette_ ne sont pas si fiables, dit Franz, je me suis renseigné, ça fait des années qu'on étouffe quelques voix dissidentes qui s'élèvent contre les traitements qu'on vous inflige. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on te l'inflige de nouveau. Si un Moldu découvre la magie, c'est que nous n'avons pas su assez bien la cacher. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Nous devons vous expliquer.  
\- C'est quand même assez dur à avaler, maugréa Albert.  
\- Aurais-tu préféré que je te laisse dans l'ignorance ?"

Albert fixa ses yeux bleus limpides sur le regard noisette de Franz. Il inspira et lâcha :

"Non si ça signifiait ne plus te revoir."

Franz lui prit les mains et lui adressa un de ses sourires si chaleureux. Albert pencha son visage vers lui.

"Nous sommes si peu de sorciers et à fortiori de sorciers homosexuels, dit Franz, c'est tellement difficile de trouver un gentil garçon. Ils auront intérêt à être compréhensifs au ministère.  
\- Le ministère ?  
\- Oui, j'ai un tas de choses à t'apprendre. Vois-tu, il existe dans les souterrains de Londres...  
\- Franz ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pour le moment, je préfèrerai ne pas parler.  
\- Oh, dit Franz avec un sourire, voilà une très astucieuse façon d'entamer les festivités avec élégance."

Albert aurait pu lever les yeux au ciel mais il préféra les fermer pour un moment quand il sentit les lèvres de Franz sur les siennes.


End file.
